


蛋糕的正确食用方法

by Bonnieeee777



Category: history3 圈套 飞唐
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnieeee777/pseuds/Bonnieeee777





	蛋糕的正确食用方法

唐毅不太喜欢甜的味道。

那是他小时候求而不得的滋味，渐渐在心里筑起了一道墙，他催眠着自己，‘我不喜欢甜的’，‘我不喜欢甜的’，然后就真的发现自己好像不会因为喝不到甜甜的汽水，吃不到橘子口味的棒棒糖跟甜甜的奶油蛋糕而感觉多么难过了。

可孟少飞很甜。

那面墙被这个家伙弄得轰然倒塌。惹得唐毅一下意识到自己有多么渴求地贪恋着这份甜。

蹭在嘴上的奶油一下似是直接蹭在了唐毅心尖，整片胸膛都痒痒的。

他在奶油中捕捉到了最甜的部位，狠狠吻了回去。

唐毅舔舐着孟少飞唇上的奶油，连带着那份甜腻一起攻进口腔。舌头卷起的一片都是湿漉漉的甜，太甜了，可要弥补这么多年缺失的糖分，远远不够。他猛地侵略着少飞的口腔，口腔里的气体都是甜的，他一点都不想放过。孟少飞起先还能回应唐毅的吻，可渐渐那个吻变得深情却霸道，甚至还有一丝疯狂。他缺氧了，脑袋已经不清醒，有许多画面跑出来，是唐毅，都是唐毅。

唐毅不苟言笑的严肃模样；掰断手指时紧皱眉头的倔强模样；第一次可乐加辣时的嫌弃模样；收过自己送的吊饰藏着隐隐笑意的模样；受伤时喂自己喝水时眼里无限温柔的模样以及…低头垂眸吻在自己侧腹伤口时的模样...

糟了！

唐毅感觉到手下那人腰间明显的僵硬。这一回，他不会让这个家伙再跑掉了。

一只手扶住孟少飞后颈，一只手扶着他的腰，唐毅带着孟少飞，将他推到了桌旁，手下一个用力，捞起少飞的大腿，将他抬放在桌面上，两条长腿敞开，唐毅将自己挤在其中，嘴上依旧没有离开那唇，像个重新拥有了丢失多年心爱玩具的孩子，怎么也不愿放开。

衣服太碍事，一颗一颗解开太费事。唐毅猛地一扯，少飞衬衫上的线扣吱吱啦啦，跟随着唐毅心墙倒塌的频率一起土崩瓦解，露出胸前大片健康小麦色的光滑肌肤。

蛋糕的正确食用方法，孟少飞给的灵感。

唐毅手上摸到旁边的蛋糕，手腕一翻，欣长的手指卷起一大片奶油，抹在少飞的后颈、侧颈、耳垂、跟胸口。紧接着就是落在少飞身体上那疾风骤雨般的吻。

孟少飞从没被这样吻过。

从嘴唇到发丝，从指间再到乳尖。唐毅失控地吻着每一寸手指抚过的皮肤，尤其在胸口的敏感处停留的时间极长。当唐毅温热的唇贴上孟少飞后颈时，他浑身一个激灵，裹在牛仔裤中的下身就已经不受控地变了形状，随着那些吻藏着的湿漉漉的舌尖一丝一点地卷走皮肤上的奶油，小小飞胀得快要爆炸。可唐毅似是并不打算立即照顾一下自己的小兄弟。他留恋在孟少飞胸膛，舌尖在他早已挺立的乳尖处有一下没一下地轻轻勾画着，另一边就用还带着些许奶油的指尖揉搓着那脆弱的殷红小点。

那些吻带着唐毅的贪恋及失控，他有些发狂地吻着他，似是要确定这个带着甜味的人是真的存在，真的存在在自己生命中。

孟少飞的胸膛在密集的吻中剧烈地起伏，那些控制不住、压抑不了的呻吟喘息声一阵阵从喉间挤出暴露在空气。

唐毅太过分了！自己一副被吃干抹净的样子，他却还是衣着完好的样子。孟少飞咬了咬牙，伸手去解唐毅的裤带，那炙热到滚烫的粗大立刻弹入到孟少飞手心。在确定了那有些惊人的尺寸后少飞又有些胆寒的想缩回手，唐毅立刻按住，他抓着孟少飞的手指在自己挺立的性器上上下套弄，瞬间，那尺寸惊人的阴茎又胀大了一整圈，阴茎上横亘着暴起的青绿色血管，随着脉搏强有力地跳动着，顶端分泌着晶莹又滚烫的液体，烫的少飞手心跟整个人都像被烈火炙烤一般。

唐毅感受到孟少飞两腿间的挺立已经十分坚硬地顶在自己小腹许久，他一手松开孟少飞裤子上的纽扣，带下拉链，从腰间褪下。孟少飞的身体很烫，当整具肌肉匀称的身体完全赤条条暴露在空气中的一瞬，孟少飞不自主地颤抖了一下。

“你自找的”

唐毅贴在孟少飞耳边，气音幽幽地喷洒着。

随后，唐毅指尖抚摸过孟少飞下身的挺立。两个成熟男性的欲望宛若两杆早已上膛的钢枪，重重摩擦着彼此叫嚣着的喷薄爱意与欲望，随时都有可能喷涌而出。

紧接着，唐毅就着滑软的奶油裹着他正蓬勃胀大性器的尖端液体，抹在孟少飞正因为两腿张开而暴露着的蜜口处，猛地一个挺腰将自己的全部欲望深深埋在了面前人的身体中。

“啊！～”


End file.
